


Honeymoon of Frankenstein

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bed & Breakfast, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, F/M, Heterochromia, Impregnation, Movie Reference, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: In the middle of the Great Grail War, Caules and Fran take a break from the action and find a bed and breakfast far away from the battlefield, in the middle of Romania. Using an alias for Fran, they pretend to be a pair of newlyweds (she's already got the dress) and spend the night getting closer. Their hosts are friendly people, and seemingly more familiar with who they are than they let on.With respect to Mel Brooks and Gene Wilder.





	Honeymoon of Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> Around the middle of the fic, Fran starts acting more like her Saber incarnation, mostly because I didn't want her to be silent for the story. Why waste you imagining Ai Nonaka's voice in something tastefully sexy and reduce her to only a few grunts?

The couple had been running the bed and breakfast in the outskirts of Romania for some time now. It was a peaceful home, the sort of place where travelers or students abroad could stay for the night before moving onto bigger destinations. They were completely unaware of what was going on outside, and that included the Holy Grail War happening half a day’s drive away from their place. They had heard the sounds of battle in the distance, but paid them no mind. This is the sort of thing that happens when one lives near mages.

Frederick and Inga, the couple who ran the inn, were surprised when they heard a knock at the door. One stormy evening, a couple, their bodies drenched in rain, had come to stop by at their place. One was a young man, wearing clothes that looked far too fancy for a student. He was wearing a glove to hide something on his hand. The other was a tall, statuesque young woman wearing a hood to conceal her face, though even Frederick noticed the horn sticking out of her head.

“We’ve come here to spend the night. Our car broke down just outside your place,” said the young man. “I’m Caules Forvedge. This is... Abby. Abby Normal.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two,” said Inga. “We weren’t expecting any visitors this time of year. There’s an empty room on the second floor. You two make yourselves at home.”

Abby Normal wasn’t her true name. If she had a name at all, it was Fran. When she was summoned for a second time by Chaldea, that’s what she would go by. She preferred Caules address her by Berserker, but in this moment, the name “Abby” didn’t sound so bad. She was wearing a white dress at the moment, so Frederick and Inga believed them to be newlyweds. Both of them were okay with this arrangement.

On the walls of the bed and breakfast, Fran noticed pictures of gentlemen who all strongly resembled Frederick. They were his ancestors, Ludwig, Wolf, Henry and Victor. When Fran saw Victor, she felt a sudden flare of anger surge up in her, but suppressed it. These guests were treating them as their company, and if she disappointed Caules, she didn’t know if she’d be able to get her wish in the Holy Grail War. They were mostly hiding out here tonight because Caules had started to fall in love with her, and wanted to get away from the war for a moment to see if it could work out. Especially with the Red Faction plotting something.

“Young newlyweds, a rare sight in this age,” said Inga. “What do you specialize in?”

“I’ve been studying magecraft,” said Caules. “Abby’s...”

Fran didn’t respond with anything other than a growl. She reached for a decoration from one of the nearby tables, and picked up a starfish, waving it around. She was fascinated by the creature.

“Interested in marine biology,” said Caules. Fran nodded approvingly, understanding that this distraction had worked.

“We’ll start getting dinner ready. You two can take a bath to get out of the rain,” said Inga.

“I don’t know if you kids are eloping or what, but there’s something familiar about you I can’t shake,” said Frederick. “Like I’m meeting with an old friend. Don’t get too loud, the walls in this house aren’t very soundproof. Old building.” He knocked on the walls.

Caules and Fran went up to the second floor. Fran kept her warhammer hidden in her cloak. Though it was heavy to anyone else, to her it was as light as a styrofoam prop. Her strength as a Berserker was coming in handy. She and Caules made their way up to their room, which only had one bed big enough for two people. Caules opened the closet door, and asked Fran to place the Bridal Chest in the closet to hide it away from their hosts. It was under the house’s lightning rod, so it wouldn’t attract attention otherwise.

“I’ve heard that one way of powering up Servants is to transfer mana through sex,” said Caules. “This is my first time. I never thought it would be with a cute girl like you. Or one who’s from a famous work of fiction.”

Fran growled, baring her teeth at him. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t fiction, it really happened. Does that mean you knew Mary Shelley?”

Fran gave a look of confusion. Caules walked over and brushed away the hair in front of her eyes, revealing that one was golden, and one was blue. She looked rather cute when her face was revealed. Her messy hair quickly flopped back into place, once again hiding him from Fran’s field of vision. Caules looked at the bathroom next door to theirs, and gave her a knowing, if nervous look.

“I think this is our honeymoon,” he said. “We should take a bath together. Control your electricity. I don’t want it to be the last bath for either of us. Not before we take the next step in our relationship.”

Caules drew the bath. As the steam from the bathroom started diffusing into the bedroom, he noticed a book on the guest room’s bookshelf. It was a book of newspaper clippings and articles written about the family that inherited this house. On the cover of the book was a castle that Caules had often seen on the horizon during the days leading up to the Grail War. It wasn’t the castle Vlad III was aiming for, but one with a similar pedigree.

“The family’s ancestral castle, for the longest time, was managed by Frau Blücher....”

Miles away, Charon neighed for no particular reason as a stray bolt of lightning struck outside.

“But was nearly destroyed in an incident of mob violence. I had no idea Romania had a history like this.”

Fran grunted, letting Caules know that the bath was ready. She removed her bridal robes, revealing that she had a slender, beautiful form despite her origins. Her modestly sized breasts had nipples in two different colors, but that only added to her beauty. Caules pushed away her hair, revealing her eyes. One a striking blue, the other gold. She carried herself with a certain distance, now that her body was revealed, but when Caules placed his hands on her shoulders, she blushed.

The two of them sat on opposite sides of the bath. As the hot water washed over her body, a spark of something magical crossed the air, as if part of the spell used in summoning her had been nullified. Then she started to speak.

“Master, I do not like the heat very much. Still, this makes my body feel better. No fighting for now,” she said.

“Berserker, you can talk?” asked Caules.

“My mind is no longer fuzzy. I don’t mind if you call me Fran,” she said. “Master, are you going to marry me? Is this our honeymoon?”

“I don’t know if either of us will survive the Grail War, so I wanted a quiet moment. We haven’t spent that long together, but I feel something for you. Something more than a Master usually feels,” said Caules. “Love, maybe?”

“Honeymoon... marriage... children....” said Fran.

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves,” said Caules.

“This is exactly what I wanted,” said Fran. “Master, how will you give me children?”

“Well...” Caules said nervously, realizing he was considering how to give the talk of the birds and the bees to a superpowered Frankenstein’s monster. He didn’t need to explain much. He stood up in the bath, and Fran instantly knew the answer.

Caules’ penis was limp at the moment. He was far too nervous about getting intimate with Fran, wondering if this was okay for a Servant and Master to do. Fran was much less hesitant. She stuck out her tongue and licked the tip, and then took his balls into her mouth. She rolled his scrotum around on her tongue, teasing the testicles within. They were plumped up with sperm, the very material that Fran had been seeking. Both as a source of magical power and to make a baby.

As she continued playing with his balls, his dick trembled. Blood started coursing through the erection, making it tremble. Fran looked up, her odd eyes shining with a glimmer of excitement, as his cock expanded to a size slightly above average for a man his age. Fran had no frame of reference beyond her hated creator. She looked like her eyes were about to tear up when she saw it, the bright red head emerging from the foreskin proudly.

“You have an enormous schwanzstucker,” said Fran. “I can smell the sperm in your balls.”

“It’s nothing special,” said Caules.

“You look backed-up, Master. I’ll get you ready for making love. Like a married couple!” said Fran.

Fran reached around, her slender fingers grabbing onto Caules’ butt. Waves were made on the water as Fran closed her lips around his cockhead. Her sucking technique wasn’t particularly refined, but she still knew how to make him feel good. His shaft was covered in a layer of thick drool, Fran’s sloppy blowjob making her saliva roll all the way down to his balls. Fran’s puppy dog eyes made him not want to say no, even if he was unprepared for this level of commitment.

As her fingers made their way around his butt, Fran’s index finger slipped into his ass. She moved it around in there, unintentionally happening upon his prostate. Her finger brushed against it, instantly bringing Caules’ cock to a full erection. It was throbbing, so hard it hurt, soothed only by Fran’s warm mouth. She kept sucking, pushing it into her cheeks and slobbering all over it.

“Fran, that’s too much,” said Caules. “I’m going to...”

His balls knocked against Fran’s chin, and hot cum splurted into Fran’s mouth. It coated her tongue and the inside of her cheeks, dripping back into her throat. Fran gulped it down straight from the cock, sucking out as much as she could before pulling away. A line of saliva linked her lips and his glans. Some drops remained around her lips, which she slurped up greedily.

“Master... delicious semen!” said Fran happily. “My stomach’s full. But my womb is empty! I want your baby!”

Caules reached for the soap and started lathering up his and Fran’s bodies. He got a feel for her breasts. While not too large, they were soft and squeezable. One of her nipples was more sensitive than the other, and her pussy was especially sensitive. Though he didn’t want to praise him in front of her, Dr. Victor Frankenstein had done a very meticulous, precise job when making a woman.

Feeling Caules’ body pressing against hers, Fran started shaking her butt excitedly. It felt like she was generating a mild form of static electricity by shaking her ass, enough to make Caules’ pubic hair stand on end. He didn’t have any animosity towards her. He could tell from back here that Fran’s pussy was sopping wet, her love juices running down her thighs and letting off a particularly strong smell. Not only was she dressed for a honeymoon, he had summoned her a few days off from when she was ovulating.

Fran turned around in the bath, carefully avoiding poking Caules in the head with her horn. The two of them kissed passionately and fervently, the warm water at their feet. While his lips were locked with hers, Caules’ erection returned, stronger and harder than it had the first time. He was never going to get another chance to do this. While he was here, he wanted to fulfill Fran’s wish, to make the Grail unnecessary. He had to get her pregnant.

They exited the bath. Caules picked up a towel and cleaned Fran’s body, carefully avoiding getting shocked. Now completely naked, Fran jumped onto the bed and got on all fours, wiggling her ass again to lure Caules over. He put his glasses back on and approached her, rubbing his hard cock against her wet slit. She had no pubic hair to speak of, but her pussy lips were full and juicy, dripping onto the sheets like a drizzle of rain.

“I want to mate! I want to get pregnant!” Fran barked. “Master, fuck me!”

Caules got behind Fran and pushed his cock past her lips. Her sloppy pussy swallowed him up with no problem, sucking it in immediately. Her insides were hot and wet, with her folds digging into every part of his shaft. It was written in Victor Frankenstein’s records that he had chosen the loins of one of Romania’s most famous prostitutes when creating Fran, though such a thing was not brought up in polite company.

Fran’s moans sounded like barks and howls, her unladylike grunting clearly audible on the floor below. Frederick and Inga gave each other a flirty look when they heard the bedsprings thrashing about above them. Feeling in the mood, age be damned, Inga took out a vinyl record from near the fireplace, putting it into the record player. A song played through the bed and breakfast, providing mood music to the young couple on the second floor.

_♬Ah! Sweet mystery of life/At last I’ve found you/At last I know the secret of it all♬_

Dinner would be delayed by an hour or so that evening.

With Fran’s ass shaking wildly like a dog in heat, Caules reached around and grabbed onto her breasts. He pinched her nipples between his fingers, tweaking the one that was more sensitive. Small jolts of electricity spread through her slightly darker nipple, traveling down to Fran’s clit. It emerged from her hood, a lightning rod of her affections, inviting Caules to play with her there while they were locked in lovemaking.

“Master! Clit! Bottom! Touch me all over!” Fran said. “The more I cum, the easier I can get pregnant!”

Caules ran his fingers down Fran’s waist, letting one finger slip into her belly button before making his way down to her clit. He teased and poked at the little nub, pushing it back and forth with his fingertip. As he played with it, Fran’s pussy got tighter and wetter, closing around his cock. He kept thrusting inside her, slapping his balls against her thighs as the speed of his humping grew more frenzied.

His other hand dug into Fran’s ass cleavage. He rubbed it on her clean, pink asshole, teasing around the rim before sliding a little bit into her tight butt. Fran groaned and growled, her body sweating profusely as her pussy and ass were both assaulted by his cock. She had never felt more alive than this moment. Her pussy was becoming acclimated to the thickness of Caules’ dick, changing it to match his shape. It kept sucking him in, pulling her glans towards her hungry cervix.

“I want semen!” Fran said, acting like a dog in heat. “Put it in my womb, now!”

Caules grabbed tight onto Fran’s butt, thrusting inside her with a single push. His cum, even thicker than it had been in the bath, painted her folds white. Fran tried to clench her pussy tight to prevent a single drop from escaping, but there was so much of it, her body convulsing from pleasure, that she could only do so much. She didn’t need much mana, but she let the rest of it stay in her belly, simmering and meeting with her eggs in the hopes of fertilizing her.

Fran pushed Caules onto his back, his dick still buried inside her. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, telling him to rub it. She thought it would help guide the sperm along to help her have a baby. After pushing him back, Fran lightly came herself, her pussy dribbling its juices onto his dick. She looked at Caules, pushing her hair out of her eyes, and gave him a loving kiss.

“From now on, we’re doing this every day, three times a day,” Fran said.

“What about the Grail War?” asked Caules.

“This is my wish. I don’t care about Black or Red, I just want your dick inside me, darling,” said Fran.

After getting dressed, with Fran changing into a pair of cute dog-print pajamas provided by the couple, they came down to dinner. The table had been set with Romanian dishes and some fancier imports Frederick and Inga had gotten for their guests. From the top of the stairs, Caules listened in.

“The Roqueforts are celebrated for their Roquefort cheese, the Rothschilds are famous for their wines,” said Inga.

“Hersheys have their chocolates, and Liptons have their teas. When it comes to making monsters...” said Frederick.

“You can’t beat the Frankensteins!” the two of them said together.

Fran growled from the top of the step, her attention turning to the dinner table. She wondered if they’d noticed her, or been aware of who she was. That was not the case. Caules and Fran made their way to the dinner table, taking a seat opposite their hosts.

“Did you two have a fun roll in the hay?” asked Inga.

“The house isn’t very well soundproofed. It’s quite old,” said Frederick.

“You heard all of that?” asked Caules, embarrassed.

“Yes! I’m going to be a mother!” said Fran, before excitedly digging into the food. “I need to eat more!”

Caules and Fran left the house the next morning. Fran told him that she wanted to go into town and find a pair of matching rings. She was quite serious about this. Had he the time, Caules would have gone with her. Still, the tides of the Holy Grail War waits for no one, and he was dragged back into battle before he would ever get the chance.

Fran would later sacrifice herself in the Great Holy Grail War. Though, after graduation from the Clock Tower, Caules would go on to get a minor job at Chaleda. He was surprised when the new hire, Ritsuka, ended up summoning Frankenstein. She was happy to see him, and he was happy in turn. As they embraced after meeting again, he ran his hand down to her stomach.

There was a growing baby bump there that wasn’t there before. Fran whispered in his ear, letting him know.

“It’s yours. I still remember... that time. Master,” she said, smiling happily.


End file.
